Sekrety rodziny królewskiej
by tsukim
Summary: Król i królowa, ponieważ nie mogli mieć dziecka, zwrócili się o pomoc do czarodziejki. Czy było warto? Patrząc na księcia Toshiro można by powiedzieć "tak", ale...


Dawno, dawno temu, za górami, za lasami było sobie królestwo. Kraina to była niesamowicie piękna. Wokół miast były lasy, niesamowicie zielone i obfite w zwierzynę, poprzecinane rzekami z piękną, czystą wodą. W królestwie tym wszyscy żyli w dostatku i pokoju. Miasteczka i wsie były naprawdę piękne. Każdy zawsze starał się pomagać bliźniemu, jak tylko mógł. I pośród tego sielankowego obrazu, w samym centrum stolicy, stał piękny, ogromny zamek. Zamek zbudowany z białej cegły, dachówki zaś były w kolorze dębowego brązu. Centralny budynek miał wiele, dużych okien, przez co wnętrze było za dnia bardzo jasne. Brama zamku zawsze była otwarta dla wszystkich, bowiem król i królowa byli życzliwi i zawsze słuchali, co ich poddani mają do powiedzenia.

Król i królowa od bardzo dawna starali się o dziecko. Chcieli mieć ślicznego dziedzica, który mógłby ich zastąpić, gdy oni nie będą już w stanie sprawować władzy. Niemal co noc się starali o dziecko, marzyli o nim w snach, często o tym ze sobą rozmawiali... Jednak królowa nie mogła zajść w ciążę. Wielu medyków przewijało się przez ich zamek, próbując im pomóc, lecz do tej pory nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu. Para, już nie taka młoda, z każdym dniem martwiła się przez to coraz bardziej.

Pewnego dnia musieli przebyć ciężką rozmowę.

Oboje siedzieli w gabinecie króla. Milczeli. Dopiero królowa- piękna kobieta o czarnych, długich do pasa włosach i przepięknych, turkusowych oczach zebrała w sobie całą odwagę, by zacząć temat.

-Mężu mój... Już tyle lat się staramy i nie wychodzi nam. Próbowaliśmy już wszelkich mikstur i ziół... I wciąż nic...- westchnęła. Smuciło ją to, że wciąż nie może być szczęśliwą matką. Jej mąż spojrzał na nią uważnie.

-To prawda. Widzę jednak, że coś jeszcze cię dręczy. Powiedz, kochanie.- wstał od wielkiego biurka, wykonanego z ciemnego drewna. Przeszedł pokój i stanął za fotelem ukochanej, kładąc na jej ramionach dłonie.

-Tak. Nocą nie zmrużyłam oka. Pomyślałam... W lesie, na północy mieszka przecież czarodziejka. Myślałam, czy ona nie mogłaby nam pomóc?- zerknęła na męża.

-Kochanie...- król patrzył na małżonkę zszokowany jej pomysłem. Ta kobieta, czarodziejka, nie była życzliwa dla innych, nie pomagała, póki nie widziała w tym korzyści. A jeśli już czyniła coś dla innych to nie kończyło się to tak szczęśliwie, jakby się chciało. -Naprawdę chcesz się do niej wybrać? Przecież wiesz, jaka ta kobieta jest.- ścisnął delikatnie ramiona królowej.

-Wiem, skarbie, ale co nam pozostało? Proszę.- turkusowe oczy zaszkliły się od łez. Była zdesperowana.

Jak król mógł jej odmówić? Kochał ją i zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Dlatego, gdy nastała noc, wymknęli się z zamku i ciemnych szatach i płaszczach. Ruszyli na północ, do lasu. Szybko odnaleźli chatę czarodziejki. Ona już na nich czekała. Jakby wiedziała. Z wnętrza chaty wydobywało się słabe światło, przez co kobieta zdawała się być ledwie cieniem, albo duchem.

-Och? Cóż to sprowadza do mnie królewską parę?- jej udawane zdziwienie ociekało drwiną.

-Proszę, pomóż nam.- królowa zbliżyła się i padła na kolana przed czarodziejką.

-Brakuje wam dziedzica... Dziecka, hmm?- mruknęła.

-Tak, dokładnie tak! Proszę, pomóż!- błagała królowa.

-Nie.- padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź i kobieta weszła do domu. Światło oświetliło jej niesamowicie bladą twarz, a jej włosy lśniły srebrem.

-Zapłacimy! Każdą cenę!- zapewnił natychmiast król. Czarodziejka spojrzała na niego.

-Cena nie będzie niska... Teraz wezmę część. Drugą odbiorę, gdy nadejdzie pora.- mruknęła, uśmiechając się przebiegle.

-Podaj cenę!- powiedziała królowa, a jej mąż pomógł jej wstać.

-Nie tak szybko.- kobieta uśmiechnęła się jeszcze bardziej okrutnie. -Najpierw wejdźcie. Musimy podpisać kontrakt.- wyjaśniła wpuszczając króla i królową do swojej chaty.

Wnętrze domu czarodziejki było zagracona starymi meblami: szafkami, półkami, stolikami i biurkami, a na każdym leżały dziwne słoje, w których coś pływało, jakieś kamienie i klejnoty, oraz, czasami, szkatuły. Gdzie się dało, wisiały obrazy, a na podłodze zalegały zakurzone dywany. Powietrze było duszne.

Czarodziejka usiadła przy sporym stole. Wskazała wolne krzesła na których usiadła królewska para. Następnie srebrnowłosa sięgnęła po pergamin, pióro i kałamarz. Zaczęła coś pisać na pergaminie. Na początku wykaligrafowała wielkimi literami napis „UMOWA". Potem jeszcze przez pół godziny pisała treść umowy, po czym podsunęła królowi kałamarz z piórem.

-Podpiszcie.- podsunęła im pergamin, wciąż trzymając jego krawędź. Mężczyzna pochylił się nad stołem, chcąc odczytać treść umowy, jednak czarodziejka szybko zabrała umowę. -A, a~ po prostu podpiszcie to.

-Ale...

-Chcecie ślicznego synka, czy nie? Po prostu to podpiszcie. Chcę dwustu sztuk złota teraz... Resztę odbiorę później.- ponownie podsunęła im pergamin.

Małżeństwo spojrzało na siebie. To było zdecydowanie zbyt podejrzane. Jednak tak bardzo chcieli mieć dziecko, żyć, jako szczęśliwa rodzina, że ostatecznie, bez wglądu w umowę, oboje ją podpisali. Czarodziejka ponownie uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. Zabrała pergamin, a następnie przyłożyła do niego pierścień z rubinowym oczkiem, który cały czas miała na palcu wskazującym. Przyłożyła go w miejscu, gdzie zostały złożone podpisy, a pergamin na chwilę rozbłysnął czerwoną poświatą.

-Umowa zawarta.- czarodziejka wstała, zwinęła pergamin i schowała go do szuflady jednego z biurek. Podeszła do półek w rogu pomieszczenia i sięgnęła po fiolkę z jasnoniebieskim, przejrzystym płynem. Następnie zbliżyła się do władcy i jego żony. -Podzielcie to na pół i niech każde z was wypije to z samego rana. Wieczorem powinno się wszystko udać.- puściła mężczyźnie oczko i wręczyła mu fiolkę.

-Dziękujemy! Naprawdę, dziękujemy!- zaszlochała królowa.

-Nie, to ja wam dziękuję.- mruknęła cicho czarodziejka.

Król wręczył jej złoto i wraz z żoną odszedł. Byli szczęśliwi, że w końcu będą mieli dziecko. Wciąż, gdzieś w głębi, kryły się obawy, że właśnie zrobili coś, czego robić nie powinni, ale szybko odeszły one w cień, gdy tylko myśleli o małej istotce, która miała pojawić się w ich życiu.

Zastosowali się do wskazówek. Królowa zaszła w ciążę. Całe królestwo się radowało na tą wieść. Wszyscy słali drobne dary dla maleństwa i szczęśliwej matki. A dziewięć miesięcy później na świat przyszedł śliczny chłopiec. Medycy, jak i rodzice byli szczerze zdziwieni, gdyż główka chłopca przyozdobiona była śnieżnobiałymi włosami, kiedy oboje rodziców miało ciemne włosy. Maluch miał oczy po matce, był naprawdę uroczy, ale przez jego kolor włosów szybko rozeszły się po zamku plotki, jakoby królowa zdradziła ich wspaniałego władcę. To bolało małżonków, ale zdecydowanie bardziej cieszyli się z przyjścia na świat ich dziecka.

Tak właśnie narodził się książę Toshiro. W miarę, jak rósł stawał się coraz śliczniejszy. Miał naprawdę dużo wielbicielek. Jego duże, turkusowe oczy kryły się w cieniu długich, gęstych rzęs. Kolor oczu świetnie pasował do jego śnieżnobiałych, niesfornych włosów. Był szczupły i niezbyt wysoki, delikatny o niezwykle gładkiej skórze. Był po prostu idealny. Nie tylko ze względu na wygląd... Chłopiec bowiem już od małego był bardzo inteligentny i szybko się uczył.

Oczywiście z biegiem lat plotki nie ustawały, a wręcz ewoluowały. Książę jeszcze nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, a rodzice chłopca ignorowali to.

Kiedy Toshiro osiągnął wiek 13 lat zaczęło się dziać coś niepokojącego. Król i królowa zaczęli chorować, zapewne przez swój wiek. Ich syn zaś zaczął się zmieniać. Jego serce stało się zimne niczym lód. Przestał się interesować ludem, a nawet własnymi rodzicami. Nie okazywał żadnych uczuć, na cudze cierpienie patrzył obojętnie. To bardzo martwiło jego rodziców.

Ale w końcu... Nawet serce skute lodem może zostać ogrzane, jeśli trafi się na idealną osobę...


End file.
